Different Realities
by Rogue Enchantress
Summary: Harry Potter is just about to start his third year, when a mysterious woman gives him an ancient amulet that takes him to another reality where Snape adopted him and he switches realities with the other Harry. Long summery inside
1. The Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or really much of anything. So I just want you all to know that this disclaimer goes for the WHOLE story, because I really don't feel like typing one out every chapter. So again I disclaim. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING I WRITE HERE!  
  
A/N: Hello everybody! This is my first serious fan fic. My other one (Tea with Lord Voldemort) was really just a nonsense fic. Please be kind with your reviews, but I don't mind flames, because I'll just ignore them. BUT if the flames are helpful to my work, and me then by all means flame away.  
  
Long Summery: Harry Potter is just about to start his third year at Hogwarts, but a mysterious woman gives him an amulet that takes him to a different reality. A reality where Severus Snape adopted Harry Potter when Harry was four. The two Harrys switch realities and lives. They have to find a way to get back home or they'll be stuck with the others lives forever.  
  
Chapter one  
  
The Mission  
  
By Rogue Enchantress  
  
Severus Snape, potion master extraordinaire to some and "slimey, greasy git" to most everyone else, was currently in his private lab packing all of his extra potion ingredients away for the summer. Snape had just finished putting away the last ingredient (powdered dragon's teeth) when the chiming of a bell sounded throughout the room, announcing a fire call was about to come through. 'Oh, I hope it's not who I think it is,' thought Snape. "Severus?" called the voice of Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 'Damn,' thought Snape, 'I just know he's going to make me do something I'll either regret or don't want to do. I just know it.' "Yes Albus, what is it?" asked Snape. "Severus, would you please join me in my office, I need to speak with you before you leave for the summer."  
  
For one fleeting moment, Snape thought of saying no and then running out of Hogwarts like a bat out of hell. But, no, he owed the old man a lot and he respected him. Besides, as much as he loathed to admit it, he was kind of fond of the eccentric old wizard who had the most peculiar obsession for socks. "Of course Albus, I'll be there in a minute," replied the potions master. Snape swooped out of his lab, his robes billowing out behind him (doing one hell of an impression of an overgrown bat I might add). When Snape reached the stone gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office, he said the password (Fizzing Whizbees) and knocked at the large wooden door, that was just up the revolving staircase. "Come in," the voice of the headmaster called. Snape opened the door and went inside. He sat on one of the comfortable blue leather chairs in front of the headmaster's desk.  
  
"Would you care for a lemon drop, Severus?" Inquired the headmaster.  
  
"No thank you Albus. Now what did you want to talk with me about?"  
  
"Ahh, well Severus, I was hoping that you would do me a favor. I have been getting calls from Arabella Figg, who as you know is acting as a sort of guardian to young Mr. Potter. She has been wanting me to check on little Harry for quite some time, but I never seem to have the time. She doesn't believe that the boy's family is treating him right. Now I'm leaving for the conference I have with the Australian minister at five this afternoon, and I won't be back for another week or so. I was wondering if you would please check on Harry for me. If necessary, I want you to bring him back to Hogwarts."  
  
Snape stared incredulously at Dumbledore. He wanted him, Severus Snape, to go a check on JAMES POTTER'S son. The man was abso-bleeding-lutely insane. "I'm sure the little brat is just fine at his family's house Albus," said Snape, "I'll bet my cauldron the little brat is being spoiled and is just fine with his family," Snape muttered darkly to himself and then said in a louder voice," I always thought Arabella was a little off. She's probably just trying to make trouble."  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Please, Severus, I know there were harsh feelings between you and James in the past, but that is just what it is, Severus, the past. Little Harry is not James, Severus. I hope that mine and Arabella's suspicions are wrong, but if not, I would feel better if Harry was at Hogwarts when I returned."  
  
"Why can't you get someone else to go check on the boy, Albus?" asked Snape, "I'm sure you could find someone else. What about Minerva or Hagrid or any other of the teachers?"  
  
"Minerva has already left to visit her family in France, and Hagrid is in the Northern Alps on business for me. All of the other teachers have left for the summer holidays, Severus, and you are the only other person left that I trust."  
  
That did it. Snape always felt oddly happy whenever Albus said that he trusted him. He knew he didn't deserve the trust or friendship of a great wizard like Albus Dumbledore, but he loved the old man like a father and would do whatever the wacky old wizard asked.  
  
"All right Albus. I'll go check on the boy," agreed Snape reluctantly.  
  
"Thank you Severus. Harry lives at number four Privet drive in Little Winging, Surrey. I trust that you can find the place?" asked the headmaster. With a sharp nod, Snape left the office and headed towards the entrance hall and past the apparation wards. Once in Hogsmeade, Snape apparated to Privet drive.  
  
Snape stared distastefully at number four privet drive. It was far too, what's the word, ah yes, NORMAL. It had neatly trimmed bushes and neatly trimmed grass. Petunias were the dominant flower in the flowerbeds, and the house had a large and very expensive looking car in the driveway. Snape walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Heavy footsteps could be heard coming towards the door. The door swung open to reveal the largest man Snape ever had the displeasure of seeing.  
  
"Yes, what do you want?" asked the large man with a glare.  
  
Meanwhile, Snape showed this man what a REAL glare was by demonstrating. The obese man's glare dropped into a frown and then into a look of terror when he had noticed Snape's clothing.  
  
"Y-You're one of them!" the man practically yelled, "Get out you freak! We don't want your kind in our house!"  
  
Snape's glare turned into a more deadly glare, which would have the majority of the student population at Hogwarts, either running away screaming or jumping out of the nearest window.  
  
"Where is Potter?" Snape said coldly," I have come to check on him."  
  
Snape was inwardly fascinated at the color's this man's face was displaying. First it was red and slowly turned burgundy and then a deep purple. But when Snape spoke, it turned ghostly pale and then it developed a sickly green tint. Curious as Snape was about the many colors this man's face could display, he was getting rather impatient.  
  
" I-I d-don't know who you're t-t-talking about," stuttered the man, " There's no P-Potter here so get out!"  
  
Snape had just about enough of this man. So he did what any normal wizard would do when they have a large, stuttering muggle blocking their way.  
  
"Stupify," hissed Snape. The man fell with a large thump and Snape casually stepped over him. Nobody else seemed to be home, or they would have come running to see what all the noise was. Snape surveyed the VERY clean living room. A little too unnaturally clean for his tastes. Many pictures adorned the walls, all of which were of a rather large, piggish boy with blond hair. The ugliest by far was the one over the fireplace, which showed the little pig with ice cream all over his face and clothes. That was definitely not Potter, decided Snape. In fact, there seemed to be no indication that there was actually a fourth person living in the house at all. Snape started to get a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach, and he couldn't quite identify it. He climbed up the stairs and looked in the first door the hallway had to offer. And behind door number one. . . .is the loo. The next door must be the parent's bedroom, decided Snape. It had the most disturbingly expensive china and vases placed the most disturbing of places. 'Who would put good china on their bedside table?' Behind the next door was a toyshop. No that's not right, it was a bedroom, but toys literally covered every nook and cranny of the room. Snape had a hard time trying to tell what the color of the carpet was. 'This is just disgusting,' thought Snape,' How much can you possibly spoil the child?' But something told him that this wasn't Potter's room. He went to the last door down the hall and opened it to reveal . . . . . more toys. 'Where on earth does the Potter boy sleep?' Snape took out his wand and whispered a spell.  
  
"Locatus Harry Potter"  
  
His wand's tip started to shine a small golden light and then a slip of parchment appeared just above his wand. It read:  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Little Winging, Surrey  
  
4 Privet Drive  
  
The cupboard under the stairs  
  
Snape stared incredulously at the slip of paper. 'The CUPBOARD under the STAIRS!' Snape hurried down the staircase and made his way towards the cupboard. With a sinking feeling, he noticed the heavy bolt lock on the cupboard. He whipped out his wand and said the unlocking spell.  
  
"Alohamora"  
  
The locked cupboard opened with a click and the cupboard door slowly swung open to reveal . . . .  
  
A/N: HA HA HA, I'm evil! I totally left a cliffie! Oh boy! Don't worry people I'll update soon! But for now please review and TELL me you want me to update. I think I'm going to have two chapters in this reality and then two chapters in the cannon reality so don't worry. Anyway Please oh Please review! Oh yeah before I forget, I don't really know any Latin so I'm just making up spells as I go. 


	2. Finding Harry

A/N: Hello again everyone! It seems I sure am updating fast ;), must be because it's the weekend and I have nothing better to do this morning. Any who, this first two or three chapters (haven't decided yet) are going to be in, let's say Harry2 reality, which means the one where Snape adopts him. Harry1 reality is the cannon reality, so enough of my insane ramblings. On with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time . . ..  
  
"Alohamora"  
  
The locked cupboard opened with a click and the cupboard door slowly swung open to reveal . . ..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Finding Harry  
  
By Rogue Enchantress  
  
A small boy. The boy was huddled in the far corner of the cupboard, and was by all appearances asleep. He was wearing large cloths that didn't fit his small frame at all. Snape cringed as he noticed that the boy's skin was littered with multi-colored bruises. His breathe was coming slow and raggedly and he looked as if he was sweating. Snape moved in closer and felt the boy's forehead. It was burning hot.  
  
"Potter?" No response. Snape tried again. "Potter, can you hear me? Potter?" Snape shook the boy's shoulder and a low moaning sound was heard coming from the boy. Bright emerald eyes met obsidian black and the green ones widened considerably as they took in the appearance of the obsidian eye's owner. Snape still had his hand on the boy's shoulder, and he noticed that Potter tensed and sat rigidly while staring at him. He removed his had and Potter relaxed slightly, but there was still that frightened look in his emerald eyes.  
  
"Pot-, Harry, my name is Severus Snape, and I am a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Do you know what that is?" asked Snape. Harry shook his head. Snape sighed and muttered to himself. "Of course not, not with that bastard muggle as your guardian." Snape held out his hand to Harry.  
  
"Come on Harry, I'm here to take you away for these . . . people," Snape soothingly said to the scared little boy, "You don't want to stay here, do you?" Harry shook his head vigorously and Snape leaned over and picked the boy up. Snape noted that Harry was far too light for a four year old. He casually stepped over the unconscious body of Vernon Dursley again and made his way to the edge of the apparation wards. There, they apparated to Hogsmeade.  
  
Harry cuddled closer to his savior as they made their way to the castle. For the first time in a long time, Harry felt safe. He fell asleep in the folds of the black cloak, which was wrapped around him, about half way to the castle. Snape looked down at the small boy he was carrying in his arms. A feeling was stirring in his heart as he looked upon the sleeping boy's face. A feeling that he couldn't identify, but it made him want to protect the small thing.  
  
They reached the castle doors right when the sun was setting. Snape swooped down the halls, going at a small jog towards the hospital wing. He just hopped Poppy hadn't already left. He really didn't feel up to a visit to St. Mungo's with none other than Harry Potter in his arms. He reached the hospital wing doors and swooped (A/N: This guy loves swooping, believe me) into the room.  
  
"POPPY!" cried Severus. The little medi-witch's office door opened to reveal the little medi-witch herself. "Severus, what in the world are you yelling about?" asked the flustered Madam Pomfrey, "And what on earth are you carrying?" she asked as she noticed the potions master holding something small close to his chest. Snape was so relieved to find Madam Promfrey still at the school, that he totally forgot to scowl or sneer.  
  
"Poppy, this boy needs medical attention now," said Snape as he put the small boy on the nearest bed. Madam Promfrey's eyes widened when she saw Harry. "My goodness, whatever happened to him?" asked Madam Promfrey as she checked the bruised boy's fever. Madam Promfrey requesting a fever- reducing potion saved Snape from answering her question. Snape gave her a sharp nod and left the hospital wing. Madam Promfrey turned back to her patient.  
  
"Oh you poor little boy," said Madam Promfrey, "Whatever happened to you?" She then went about healing Harry's bruises and one fractured wrist. Clucking is disapproval and muttering about how could such a little boy have so many injuries as she went about healing him. Harry meanwhile was blissfully oblivious to the disgruntled medi-witch hovering around him. Dreaming of flying motorbikes and of a beautiful woman with red hair and the prettiest smile he'd ever remember seeing.  
  
A/N: There you go! ANOTHER chapter! I might just get the third one out today too. I know this chapter was kind of short, but I'll try my best to update later today! Please review and until next time . . .  
  
Rogue Enchantress  
P.S. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


	3. Waking Up and Remembering

A/N: Hello, How are you? Well as I am typing this I am in the school library. I'm SUPPOSED to be doing something totally different than this, but oh well. I decided you people deserve another chapter. BUT! First I guess I need to answer some questions (well ok it's really like only one question) you people have.  
  
This story is gonna be long, at least I think, but for now it's just gonna haveta be a couple of chapters until I set the story up in the other reality.  
  
Anora: The two Harrys are going to switch places in a couple of chapters. I wanted to first set the scene in the other reality (not cannon), so you all will understand the relationship between Snape and Harry, and how they "got together" so to speak. (not slash). You see, most people (I hope) know what's going on in the cannon reality and what all has happened up until third year. Hope that answers your question. If not, ask another.  
  
Ok, before I get this chapter started, I want to thank these special reviewers! A BIG hug to those who reviewed!: Lisa, Rose in the Globe, Beware of Blonde, Heather Snape, Anora, crazy-weasley, Kateri1, and last but not least, Luisa! Thank you all! You made my day!  
  
Oh yeah, I want to dedicate this chapter to my trusty lava lamp, which sits next to my monitor, and Luisa, who was my first reviewer!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Waking Up and Rembering  
  
Rogue Enchantress  
  
Harry was drifting in and out of sleep. He thought he heard voices, but he must be mistaken. These voices were not the voices of his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Their voices were usually either loud, or sometimes in his Aunt's case, shrill. These voices were soft and quite, he guessed they were whispering. If he listened hard enough, Harry could catch small, scattered bits of the conversation. Though his sluggish mind couldn't process what some of the words meant.  
  
".-ow is he?."  
  
".-ing better, he should.-well tomorrow, bu-.stay in bed.-til sometime in.afternoon"  
  
"Who.the poor boy?"  
  
"Harry Potter"  
  
Now Harry was sure that he heard someone said his name. It was some of the only words he could fully understand out of the whole conversation. Probably because he was so used to hearing his full name when his Aunt Petunia scolded him for not doing his chores fast enough, or because his Uncle Vernon usually used his name when he was about to be punished. Other times, he was just referred to a "Boy" and the oh so overly loveable "Freak". He was vaguely aware of a muffled gasp at the mention of his name before he fell back into the sweet oblivion of sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry was awake, but he did not open his eyes. For some strange reason, his usually lumpy and uncomfortable cot was now very comfortable, and he did not wish to move anytime soon. He knew he should probably get up now. He really didn't want to fall off his cot in surprise again like he did yesterday when the shrill voice of his Aunt screeched for him. He really should get up. His bruises were going to hurt twice as bad if he fell on them.  
  
His Uncle had gotten mad at him because the glass that Aunt Petunia was holding exploded when she was saying something nasty about his mother. Harry had no idea why or how it exploded. He was really angry with his Aunt, but he didn't know how Uncle Vernon thought that he had caused it. This wasn't the first time something like that happened, but Harry was always blamed and punished. It was usually just a slap or a kick, though lately it had gotten worse because his Uncle had taken to drinking. Sometimes he was lucky, and he just got locked in his cupboard for a few days without any food. 'That is probably why I'm was so small for my age,' thought Harry wryly.  
  
But he was just too comfortable to be bothered with these less than important and nasty thoughts at the moment. The important thoughts consisted of his inner debate of, 'should I turn over now or not turn over'. He chose the former after a moment thought and turned over. His thoughts then wandered to what kind of chores he had to do today. He still had a few left over from yesterday that he didn't have enough time to finish.  
  
As Harry lay in his bed, mentally going over what he probably had to do today, he suddenly remembered something. 'My birthday is tomorrow,' Harry thought wearily. He would be five years old, somewhat of a milestone in his young life. 'Oh well, it's not like the Dursleys will remember my birthday anyway.' Harry turned over again, eyes still shut. 'Huh, that's funny, I could have sworn I feel worse after last night's "punishment" for somehow making "freaky" things happen.'  
  
Harry sighed. It was no use putting off the inevitable any longer. Any minute now his Aunt was going to screech.err.call him to come and get breakfast ready. He could almost feel the earthquake.umm.I mean.Dudley running down the stairs. He could almost hear his Uncle bellowing from the top of the stairs, asking his wife where his good plum and yellow striped tie was. Harry sighed again. Yep, no use putting off the inevitable. With that last, dreary thought, Harry turned over again and wearily opened his heavy eyelids. It felt like opening your eyes with ten-pound weights securely tied to your eyelashes, if such a thing were possible.  
  
When he finally did get his eyes opened, he seriously regretted it. White. His eyes were viciously attacked by the blinding color that is white. It was so white that it literally hurt to look at it without letting your eyes adjust gradually.  
  
This was DEFFINITELY not the dark gloomy brown of his cupboard's walls. Harry had expected to open his eyes and maybe be assaulted by some random spider crawling by, but this was not the case. Maybe his Aunt just happened to paint the inside of his cupboard white without him noticing it, just to torture him. No, his Aunt wouldn't want to waste money on the "freak," but she was just sadistic enough to think of something like this.  
  
But one look around and he came to the conclusion that this was not his cupboard. A random thought flitted from his subconscious to the conscious part of his mind. The movie quote from "The Wizard of Oz," that he had had the joy of watching and old Mrs. Figg's house, (even though he didn't like the smell of burnt cabbage) immediately began to repeat itself in his mind. 'Uh oh, I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore.'  
  
Harry sat up in the bed. He noted vaguely somewhere in the back of his mind that the bed was white too, and he seemed to be wear a hospital gown. A WHITE hospital gown. The offending white that had assaulted his eyes earlier was all around him in the shape of.curtains? Curtains were around his bed. 'Now that's weird,' thought Harry, 'Who would put curtains around a bed?' Harry noticed a gap in the curtains and peeked through. The room was just as white as the curtains, Harry noted wryly.  
  
He spied an oddly dressed woman bustling about the room with a vile of blue colored.something.in a small glass vile. As she looked like she was about to turn his way, Harry hastily closed the gap in the curtain hid under the covers, hoping the woman would think he was still asleep. He had to figure out what was going on.  
  
Now Harry was a smart boy, he had a lot of common sense and book sense. His Aunt had taught him how to read when he had just turned four. She had decided he was old enough to do chores now, so he had to learn how to read her chore list that was written from that day on every morning.  
  
Harry took to knowledge like a duck takes to water. He loved to read all kinds of books. He had snuck a couple of Dudley's down from his second bedroom. Books were the only things of Dudley's that could be taken without someone noticing it missing. Dudley didn't know how to read and showed no interest in books or reading in general. Even though he has many books from relatives and such. Harry also likes to read his Uncle's business and sports magazines. Harry found them challenging to understand, so he usually spent sometime with Dudley's dictionary. He was smarter than the average four, no five, year old tomorrow.  
  
So, by all means, he should be able to figure out where in the world he was. Not to mention with living with people like the Dorsey's, you tend to grow up fast.  
  
Harry was just about to sit up and peek through the curtain again, when all of the sudden they flew open on their own accord. Harry jumped and let out a startled yelp. He pushed himself back from the woman as far as he could without falling off the bed and brought up his knees to his chest.  
  
Harry guessed he would never get out of the habit of immediately going into a fetal position when he was scared or surprised. From his position, he got a good look at the strange woman.  
  
She was short, about 5'4 or so, and she had the weirdest dress on, complete with a matching cap. The dress was gray and it fell past her feet. She wore a white apron over it and had a little gray hat that matched her dress. Her hair was brown with streaks of gray. She looked like someone Harry did not want to cross, judging by the small frown crossing her face as she in turn observed Harry. All in all, Harry decided, she looked like the medieval nurse he had seen in a storybook of Dudley's once. He noticed that she still had the weird blue stuff in her hand.  
  
"Well, I see your awake now. No need to be afraid dear I won't hurt you," said the odd woman. Harry slightly relaxed at her gentle tone. It wasn't like the shrill voice of his Aunt, or the scratchy old voice of Mrs. Figg. This voice was soft and caring, something Harry couldn't quite remember hearing in his short life, but he still didn't feel comfortable around the woman.  
  
He got the feeling that she was a pushy and demanding woman. The woman moved towards Harry, and He tensed again and tried to move farther away. Seeing this, the woman stopped her movement and observed the boy again.  
  
"Harry," started the woman, "I need you to take this potion. It will help make your fever go away." She handed the vile with the blue liquid to him. How did this strangely dressed woman know his name? Deciding he didn't want to anger the woman, Harry accepted the vile and sniffed it. He didn't think that this stuff would harm him, besides it smelled like blueberries.  
  
He tentatively brought it to his lips and drank. As the stuff hit his parched tongue, he finally realized how thirsty he had been. He drank it all (He was right, it was blueberry flavored) and quietly handed the vile back to the nurse. She took it and smiled.  
  
"Now, that wasn't so bad now was it?" asked the nurse. Harry was saved from answering the petite woman by the loud sound of a door banging open. He jumped.again. and gave a startled yelp.again. He whirled his head around and found the cause of the noise.  
  
A man, just a strangely dressed as the woman, was standing in the doorway. The intimidating figure walked into the room, and Harry shrank back against his pillows.  
  
"Really Severus," the woman scolded, "You just about scared the poor boy to death. Can't you at least walk quietly into a room like NORMAL people do? This IS a HOSPITAL wing."  
  
The man, Severus, scowled at the woman and replied sarcastically, "I would like to remind you, Poppy, that I am not a NORMAL person. I pride myself on being an above normal person. Normal people are all a bunch of dimwitted idiots who wouldn't know common sense if it hit them over the head with an overweight hippogriff."  
  
Harry barely constrained a giggle at the man's exclamation. He had no idea what a hippogriff was, but it sounded funny. Harry then took notice of the man's or Severus's appearance. He was tall. Harry guessed somewhere between 6'0 and 6'3. He had the greasiest hair Harry had ever seen. Harry hazarded a guess that the man hadn't washed his hair in a couple of years, but wisely kept his suspicions to himself. He also noted that the man had a rather hooked, long nose.  
  
The man seemed to have a permanent scowl attached to his face. It looked so natural there that Harry figured it was constantly seen. The man had obsidian black eyes that stared right back into Harry's emerald green eyes. Something stirred in his mind. A memory forgotten made its way into his mind's eye.  
  
*****FLASHBACK*****  
  
Harry had just been locked in the cupboard again. His bruises hurt and he thought his wrist might be broken where his Uncle had grabbed and twisted it. He was starting to feel sick again. Harry grabbed the rag.erm.blanket, to protect him against the drafty cupboard, and curled up into a small ball and sank into unconsciousness.  
  
Someone was shaking his shoulder. Oww, they were shaking his bruised shoulder. Harry let out a low moan. He opened his eyes and was met with some of the weirdest eyes he had ever seen. They were either black, or such a dark brown that it appeared black. With the pain clouding his mind, Harry couldn't come to a decision on which it was. He then noticed the man's hand was on his shoulder, and he tensed. He didn't really like physical contact. The man seemed to notice this, because he removed his hand. Harry realized that the man's mouth moving. He was saying something.  
  
"Pot-, Harry, my name is Severus Snape, and I am a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Do you know what that is?" asked the man.  
  
Harry had no idea what the man was talking about. Hogwarts? That sounded disgusting to Harry. Witchcraft and wizardry? Harry thought that was all make-believe. The man started to say something again, but he didn't catch it. Oh well, the man started talking louder.  
  
"Come on Harry, I'm here to take you away for these . . . people," said the man soothingly. Harry thought he hadn't heard correctly. This man was going to save him from the Dursley's! Harry felt a bubble of happiness rise in his chest.  
  
"You don't want to stay here, do you?" asked the man uncertainly. Harry shook his head vigorously. Of course he didn't want to stay here! What half way sane person would?  
  
The man, his savior, picked him up and carried him out of the house. Harry was wrapped in the man's cloak. He snuggled into to black warmth and let out a sigh. He felt safe. He felt safe for the first time in a very long time.  
  
****END FLASHBACK****  
  
Harry stared at the man before him. He had saved him. Harry had no idea what possessed him, but he slowly go up and walked up to the tall man. He only came up to his savior's thigh.  
  
The man looked down curiously at the small boy in front of him. Harry, in one swift movement, latched himself onto the man's leg and hugged him. The man was quite surprised at the boy's actions, and just stood there awkwardly for a moment and then patted the boy on the head.  
  
"Thank you, for saving me," Harry whispered. The man looked down at the boy and let a small smile make its way onto his face.  
  
"Your welcome, Harry"  
  
A stunned nurse watched this from a little ways away. Amazement quickly turning to amusement as she saw the boy was still latched on to Severus's leg, even after about five minutes later.  
  
A/N: YES!!!!! I finally got that chapter done! Ok next chapter should be out soon, and this story should start picking up. Please review and tell me what you think! I hope you like it!  
  
Rogue Enchantress P.S. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!.please? 


End file.
